


Unlocked

by ConnieWrites (Grastly)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Gen, fnaf - Freeform, springlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grastly/pseuds/ConnieWrites
Summary: A Five Nights at Freddy's story following the stories of Jonathan Able and Olivia Oscar as they set out to avenge their own deaths as well as the deaths of multiple children at the hands of the deranged William Afton.





	1. Beginnings

Springlocks. The pinnacle of innovation in animatronic entertainment, or at least, that's what William had prided them as. The idea of a wearable suit that doubles as an animatronic entertainer seemed like a novel concept at first. It'd allow the company to save on producing both suits and robots and simply make hybrid suits. And for the first week or so, they seemed to be nothing short of a miracle product. That was until I met my end in the death trap known as Fredbear.

I had very recollection of the events prior to my death. The most I could recall were vague memories of my daily routine, suiting up, William helping me into Fredbear... Though my thoughts had been obscured by the overwhelming pain rushing over my body as I lay in the cold and empty back room. My eyes darted across the room as moving my head failed to have any real effect. It was though my head was being restrained by something. As I scanned my surroundings, my eyes landed on another suit to the way on my right. A Spring Bonnie suit. To my dismay, blood was pooling under the suit as well. I glanced back down to my torso, noticing the obscene amount of blood seeping out and staining the once pristine golden fur.  _A-Am I..dead_ I thought to myself, realizing the terrible dread of the scenario. I was definitely no longer alive.

Panicked, I tried to move my limbs to no avail. At that point I was terrified. How could this have happened? The machinery in the suit wasn't supposed to come loose. I hadn't done anything wrong.  Why me? As my thoughts raced, the Spring Bonnie suit began to twitch. I stopped trying to move and watched as the bloody bunny's body shook and rattled. As much as it shook, it didn't manage to move from it's spot. I continued to stare as the suit slowly stopped moving once again. My mind raced as I thought of how to get the other suit-No, not a suit.  **Person** 's attention.  _Can I still speak...?_  I thought to myself. I cleared my mind as I focused my energy into trying to speak.

"H...Hello...?" I muttered, my voice not seeming to come from my mouth but from somewhere else. The other suit twitched in response, the head falling to the side and facing me. I groaned slightly as I saw the face of a woman inside the suit. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot. A thin film seemed to already be forming over her eyes. In the open mouth of the suit the woman's mouth hung wide in shock, blood pulling down and over her chin. Metal rods and beams pierced her flesh, a gruesome meeting of man and metal. The suit twitched again as a low groan came from the head.

"Help me..." the woman in the suit groaned, her voice also detached from her body. "It hurts. Dear God, help me..." She began to twitch and spasm more violently, the suit collapsing to the floor. I watched as it writhed on the ground.

"C-Calm down," I said, trying to get her to calm down "squirming around like that isn't going to help either of us." She stopped shaking, letting out another moan.

"What happened?" She asked, fear in her voice. "Who are you? Why does everything hurt?" I looked down at her, sighing.

"We..." I hesitated, afraid of telling her the truth. "We're dead. The springlocks they...They came loose and they st-killed us." She remained silent on the floor, taking in the new information being given to her.

"Dead..." She said, trying to internalize the fact of the matter. "No...T-That still doesn't tell me who you are." I sat, trying to recall my name.

"Jon," I responded. "Jonathan Able. And you?" I found it weird she'd ask me my name at that point. The both of us were dead and trapped in lethal fursuits and she'd asked my name of all things.

"Olivia," she groaned. "Olivia Oscar." She paused for a bit, possibly to think about what would be important to ask. "Can you move?"

I attempted to move again. Nothing. 

"Nope." I answered. She sighed.

"I can kind of move, but it takes most of my energy." She twitched again in demonstration. "I'm not sure how it even works exactly, seeing as we're...Dead." I thought about that idea for a moment. How COULD we even move so slightly? It's not like we had control of our bodies anymore. My thoughts were cut short as the door to the room creaked upon, revealing a tall slim figure towering in the doorway.

"No...More torn souls..."


	2. Marionne

A large skinny figure stood in the doorway, a character I only vaguely recognized. The figure was nearly as tall as the entryway, its shining white plastic head nearly bumping the top of the frame. Its black arms stretched further down its body than that of a normal suit, while its legs were equally as stretched with a few white stripes placed along them. On its face were two semi-circles and a large smile giving it a faux happy expression contrasting with the pale blue tears running down its face. It looked down towards me and Olivia, letting out a sigh.  _Is that Marionne?_

"Are you awake?" It asked, its voice quiet and somewhat soothing. Paired with its uncanny appearance, it sent my mind racing with fear. 

"Y-Yes," I quickly stammered, "we are." My eyes darted across the room, thinking of what to say. "I'm, uh, Jonathan Able. This,"  I twitched the suit's foot near Olivia. "is Olivia Oscar. Who are you, if I may ask?" The figure lowered its head in thought shortly, looking up at me again.

"I..." it stammered slightly, still slightly unsure of itself. "I'm Andi. My..." Andi slowly hovered in, their feet not even grazing the tiled floor. They kneeled next down next to Olivia, running their long thin fingers over her suit. "Yes...He did this too. Such a callous abomination." They turned their gaze to me, hovering over to feel my suit as well.

"D-Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" I sputtered, slightly unnerved by the lanky apparition groping the suit that murdered me. They turned their gaze to meet mine, letting out a soft chuckle.

"I'm sorry," they said softly. "It's not very often I find more kin to me."  _K-Kin_? I thought.  _Does she mean more spirits...?_ I twitched a little, causing Andi to recoil slightly. "Ah, yes. I forgot." They rose back up again. "You're still locked into those terrible suits, aren't you?" Olivia let out a scoff.

"Didn't think your-" she was cut off by a fit of coughing, "empty eyes could see that." Andi stared at her quietly before returning to their train of thought.  _Can ghosts even_ _cough,_ I wondered,  _what exactly CAN we do?_

"Mm. In those suits you aren't exactly able to move freely." They gave a light twirl, giving out a elegant and eerie aura. "However, I was able to free myself from my binds." They ran a hand down their sleek body. They gazed down on it, a slight feeling of sadness emanating from them. "I call it...well, I don't exactly don't have a name for it."

 _What about unlocking_ , I mused to myself, _that's not a bad name._

"So what exactly IS your technique?" I asked. "I'm going to assume it has to do with the spring locks?" Andi giggled, nodding.

"You're a smart one," they cooed. "In your current state, you're bound to that tacky suit. But through the power of unlocking yourself you can be free like me!" They bent down next to me, looking into my eyes. "Why don't we unlock you first, darling." They ran the back of their hand down the side of the suit, as though to feel my face. Chills shot through my body as I tried to restrain my fear.

"Now, in order to free yourself you need to try and focus all of your energy." They put a hand on the arm of the suit, still staring into my eyes. "Clear your mind and focus your energy." I closed my eyes, trying to calm my racing mind. As I sat there focusing, my mind began to ease. Everything around me began to feel distant as I channeled my energy. In that moment I felt clarity, as though I were alone in my own world where I understood everything. That was when the pain started overcoming me. I screamed in pain as I slowly drifted from consciousness. Soon my vision went to black as I faded out.


	3. A Memory

The backroom was nearly empty, all of the suits taken by employees or set up out in the main show area. From inside the sounds of children shrieking and laughing was barely audible. A miracle as my head was already throbbing from the previous night. I knew my limits, but Johnnie and the Captain were good friends and it'd be a shame to have left them alone for the night. I groaned as William flicked on the lights to the room, blinding me temporarily. He chuckled, looking over at me.

"Sorry mate," he said, suppressing a snicker. "forgot you were still sobering up." He gave me a grin, his slightly scuzzy teeth on display. Matched with his slightly unkempt facial hair and husky build, he wasn't much of a looker.  _What does his wife see in him?_ I thought, a _side from the cash, of course_. He walked across the room, lifting a large yellow bear suit up off the floor. "On your feet, Fredbear." I walked up next to him, looking at the suit. The golden fur seemed to glow in the light, the brown patch on the top of his muzzle being the only spot without some sort of shimmer. He stared down at the floor, an empty smile across his face. I shuddered slightly, looking back up to William.

"Hey, thanks for lending me a hand Will. I appreciate it." William pulled a small hand crank out of his pocket, reaching around the suit and inserting it somewhere near the base of the neck.

"Aye," he responded. "it's no problem. Always willing to lend a hand to those in need, heh." He twisted the hand crank, an audible wrenching of metal echoed throughout the room. "That should do it, then." He lifted up the head of the suit, setting it gently down on a metal table next to him. He lifted the rest of the suit and turned towards me. "After you, sir!" he laughed. I walked over, grabbing the suit and stepping into it and carefully slipping it on. Spring locks, no matter how amazing William made them seem, were still terrifying to me. I'd already had a fair share of close calls with them, escaping with minor cuts every time the locks in the hands or feet come loose. I eventually slipped everything on, looking to Will. He gave me another grin, making my skin crawl slightly.

"You look absolutely dashing," he said. He reached over to the table, grabbing the head. Very slowly he slipped it on, making sure to fully connect it to the rest of the suit. "And now you look perfect." He glanced over to the door to the room, sighing. I turned my head back to view the door. It was still shut.  _What was he lo-_ **THWACK.** My thoughts were cut short as something smashed against the back of the suit, knocking me to the floor. I turned around to see William looming over me, the hand crank clenched in his hand. He smiled down at me menacingly. 

"W-What the fuc-" I was cut off as the spring locks came loose. Metal rods show out from almost every section of the suit, impaling me. I tried to scream out in pain but I was cut short as metal rods shot through my jaw and lungs. I choked and sputtered on my blood, struggling to breath. I tried to stand but I no longer had control of my body. I had been completely locked. William let out a laugh, picking me up under my arms and dragging me across the room and slumping me up against the back wall.

"Fucking drunkard," he grunted, tossing the crank aside. "Good riddance." He opened the door, giving one glance back before shutting the light off and slamming the door shut. I sat there, bleeding out as my vision slowly faded to darkness.


End file.
